


Ten things about steve rogers

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Captain America (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jack Feels, Lists, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten things about Steve Rogers. I love reading list, favorite character building. I did captain America and Torchwood. Jack and Steve past. How much they have in common. Even though hate Ianto death I thought if Jack had child he name him Ianto. Thanks to my editor. She amazingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten things about steve rogers

Ten things about Steve Rogers

 

1: Steve hates being alone. He curls up in bed at night and cries out for his old friend, Bucky, even if he knows that the soldier can't hear him.  
2: Steve hates to admit that he hurts; he wont say anything. Tasha figures this out one night when she hears him sobbing and stitching himself up.  
3: Steve can't remember his birthday. Tony decides to fix that particular problem.  
4: Steve can remember his first boyfriend, back in the 40's before the war. Sometimes Steve thinks his love of the army came from his love of Jack Harkness. He still misses him.  
5: Steve had always been quiet and respectful. His team is forever trying to get him to open up more, including a particular incident involving far too much vodka.  
6: When Steve is hurting, Bruce notices and makes sure to keep eye out . He may be Captain America, but even captains can get hurt.  
7: When Phil tracked down Jack after Ianto's death, Steve felt his heart expand. It was a while until anyone could separate them, both metaphorically and physically.  
8: Steve made Jack a part of his family, to no-one's surprise. Nor were they when Jack asked Steve to marry him. The wedding was perfect.  
9: Steve needed Jack as much as Jack needed him. When Steve calls out for Bucky, Jack calls out for Ianto. They wake up to holding each other tightly in the dark  
10: Steve Rogers was surprised to find out that his boyfriend could get pregnant, but it wouldn't be the weirdest thing he had seen. They named the child Ianto Steve Harkness. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
